


Gdy rozum śpi...

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [32]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Wilmuga, ale ciepło wraca, niby trochę angstu na początku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Z niektórymi demonami nauczyliśmy się walczyć za dnia... przerażają nas więc tylko nocą, we śnie, gdy na chwilę opuszczamy gardę.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Gdy rozum śpi...

_Pewnego dnia odejdą i oni._

_I znów będziesz całkiem sam..._

_Pewnego dnia zawiedziesz. Spóźnisz się... Obudzisz się i nie będzie nikogo, dla kogo mógłbyś walczyć o każdy kolejny oddech. Pewnego dnia znów zostaniesz tylko ty..._

_Pewnego dnia spóźnisz się z ochroną. Nie staniesz na drodze kuli wymierzonej w kogoś z nich._  
_Pewnego dnia nie zjawisz się w porę. Spóźnisz się, pomylisz, rozkojarzysz na jedną chwilę._  
_Chwila wystarczy._  
_Pewnego dnia popełnisz błąd. Już tyle ich przecież popełniłeś._  
_Pewnego dnia znów zostaniesz sam._  
_Nie zdołasz ich ocalić._  
_Nie zdołasz zrobić nic._

  
_Pewnego dnia odejdą... Ciesz się, jeśli nie zrobią tego z własnej woli... jeśli ktoś ich tobie po prostu odbierze..._  
_Bo może odejdą sami?_  
_Może zobaczą, co inni dostrzegli...?_  
_Może... może pewnego dnia będziesz znów całkiem sam, ale nie z winy Śmierci tym razem?_  
_Może po prostu nie umiesz..._  
_Może po prostu to za wiele..._  
_Może pewnego dnia dostrzegą i oni... pewnego dnia..._

_Obudzisz się z krzykiem i nie będzie nikogo, kto by ten krzyk usłyszał._

_Pewnego dnia..._

  
Ciepłe dłonie na oślep odszukały postać, która odsunęła się przez sen. Zwykle mu nie uciekał. Tylko czasami, odruchowo, gdy kulił się ciasno, uciekając przed całym światem.   
I dlatego gdy Wilmowski przez sen wyczuwał, że ciepło drugiej osoby znika, najczęściej wybudzał się na tyle, by go poszukać.

Bo wiedział...   
Choć ten człowiek nigdy nie mówił, gdy było mu źle, on jeden wiedział, kiedy było. 

Z cichym, sennym mruknięciem, wtulił się w plecy, które lekko drżały. Mocno zamknął ramiona na nim.  
Nieco za szybki, nerwowy oddech.   
Chłodna dłoń kurczowo wczepiła się w jego rękę, jakby szukając jego ciepła... 

\- Shhhh. Jestem tu, jestem... 

Wtulił dłoń w jego mostek, czuł jak serce łomocze mu stanowczo za szybko. Monotonnie mrucząc bezsensowne urywki zdań, ciaśniej zamknął na nim ramiona, kryjąc głowę w jego barku.   
Oddech powoli się uspokoił. Serce zwolniło, zupełnie jakby dopasowało się do rytmu jego własnego. Jakby oba serca biły jednocześnie. 

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy wyczuł wyraźnie, jak atawistyczne dygotanie ustało i tylko równomierny, głęboki oddech unosił plecy ukrytego w jego uścisku podróżnika.   
Z tym uśmiechem odpłynął z powrotem w sen, ale nie wypuścił go z ramion aż do rana. 

_Pewnego dnia..._  
_Ciepło._  
_Tak... ciepło..._

_Bu-bum_  
_Bu-bum_  
_Bu-bum_

Bicie czyjegoś serca wypełniło cały jego świat. Uderzenia były mocne, tak bardzo bliskie. Czuł je na swoich plecach, czuł ciepły oddech na swoim barku.   
Ręce zamknęły się ciaśniej, bicie serca odegnało wszelkie myśli. 

Było tylko ono. 

Każde jedno uderzenie otulało ciepłem, zapewniając go wciąż na nowo, bez jednego słowa, bez opcji kłótni, bez możliwości wątpienia w to. 

Jestem tutaj.   
_Bu-bum_  
Jestem cały czas.   
_Bu-bum_  
Jestem i cię nie zostawię.   
Złapię cię, gdy upadniesz.   
Ochronię cię.   
Ocalę.   
Zrozumiem.   
Będę przy tobie.   
Zostanę.   
_Bu-bum_  
Jestem cały czas przy tobie.   
Będę.   
_Bu-bum_  
Śpij... 

I choć wokoło trwała zimna, ponura noc, dla tego jednego człowieka było po prostu ciepło.   
Jego własne, kochane ciepło, któremu nie musiał nic mówić, bo ono samo z siebie tak po prostu wiedziało już wszystko. 


End file.
